


Bonding

by mute90



Category: Bad Boys (Movie Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Movie Spoilers, post Bad Boys for Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Mike and Armando have an unconventional bonding moment.
Relationships: Mike Lowrey & Armando Armas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Bonding

“So.”

Mike drummed one hand on his thigh and looked aimlessly around the tiny room. It was a lot easier to say the shit that needed saying when bullets were flying pass his head. Take away the bullets, knives, and fucking fire, there was just his homicidal son in a hospital bed and guards right outside the door.

“So,” he started again. The guy in the hospital bed - his son - rolled his eyes. Mike blew out a breath and settled on  _ something  _ to say. “I’m sorry about your mom.”

Armando snorted, looking up at the ceiling just like he’d been doing ever since Mike walked in. “She was behind bars almost my entire life. Sent me away as soon as I got her out so I could avenge mi papá.” His tone was bitter and mocking as he talked about Aretas. “I didn’t know her, and I don’t know you.”

Mike nodded. “That’s fair. But, you know, I thought we connected during all that time trying to beat each other’s ass.” Armando finally looked straight at him, eyebrow raised. Mike held his thumb and index finger half an inch apart. “Just a little.”

“That was you ‘ _trying_ ’? I didn’t notice.”

“Ha!” Mike pointed a finger at him. “See, now I know you got a sense of humor. That’s good. That’s like bonding. It's much better than that time I put you on the ground and nearly strangled your ass.”

“Everyone gets lucky,” Armando swiftly answered.

Mike nodded. “Well, some people are just good but, yeah, I guess others are lucky. I try not to judge.”

Armando’s eyes narrowed. Mike tilted his head and gave him a small shrug. Armando huffed in response. “You’re a cocky fucker, aren’t you?”

“It’s been said.”

Armando looked back at the ceiling but, a few seconds later, offered, “Yeah, they say that same shit about me.”


End file.
